


Valentine's Day.

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, bonus mini fic, ryoma fails at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Tezuka thought, one day late was better than never. With bonus mini-fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day.

"Here," Ryoma said, holding out an envelope at Tezuka.

Tezuka blinked in surprise. It was the 15th of February and he hadn't been expecting to get anything the day _after_ Valentine's Day.

"You were surrounded by girls all day yesterday," Ryoma explained, sounding rather bitter, "I couldn't get near you."

"You were pretty popular yesterday as well," Tezuka said and hoped he didn't sound as jealous as he had felt the previous day. He hadn't bought Ryoma anything because he hadn't expected anything from Ryoma, but he had wanted to spend some time with him (maybe even play tennis with him).

"Che, yeah," Ryoma sounded put out, "it was a pain."

Tezuka took the envelope and found a card inside. It was pink and glittery with some hand drawn tennis balls. He opened it and found a poem inside.

_Rose are red,_   
_Violets are blue._

The next two lines were violently scribbled out and

_You're really good at tennis,_   
_So play a match with me Buchou._

was scrawled next to the scribbles in Ryoma's hand writing.

"The poem was stupid," Ryoma muttered, "and I couldn't find any tennis related cards."

Tezuka looked at him, his face was emotionless, but inside he was glowing with happiness.

"Do you like it?" Ryoma asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"I do," Tezuka replied and Ryoma beamed at him.

Then they went to play tennis.

* * *

**Bonus Fic: very short bit of domestic fluff**

"Ryoma."

They were doing the washing up together. Ryoma washing and Tezuka drying and putting away.

"Mmm."

Tezuka reached over and caressed Ryoma's face, "ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich, nur dich alleine."

Ryoma glared at him, "stop speaking German! I can't understand you!"


End file.
